


A different in temperature

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Cold-blooded animals and their owners often are connected to warm-blooded animals and their owners





	1. Chapter 1

 

(I had to add this thing somebody made for me on G+!)

Leo sat nervously in the veterinarian's office. He was petting his bearded dragon in an effort to calm both himself and the animal. "Don't worry Pogo we'll figure out what's wrong with you" he said more to reassure himself then the lizard.

Pogo had one eye closed lazily. He didn't know why his owner was so upset. Pogo was just not that hungry right now, admittedly he hadn't eaten in a few days but still. He'd just been feeling low on energy to try anything.

Leo heard his name called and carried Pogo towards the veterinarian's assistant who led him to a examination room where the vet waited. He was informed he'd have to wait in the waiting room while the vet figured out what was wrong with Pogo.

Pogo was a little ill at ease with his owner gone. The vet had really cold hands and pinched too much! He let out an unhappy hiss at him. He turned his back to him as he looked for a stethoscope. While his back was turned Pogo escaped running down the hallway on his tiny legs. A quick pair of hands snatched him off the floor and he heard laughter.

Guang Hong giggled at the confused lizard he's captured. "Looks like somebody didn't want his checkup" he said carrying the bearded dragon back the way the creature had come. "Huh you're kinda cooler then normal..." he said thoughtfully. He walked into a small dimly lit room and stuck his hand into a cage. "Jenai my love c'mere" Guang Hong said sing-songy.

Jenai stepped into her owner's palm and was lifted up into the air. The bunny peered curiously at the creature in Guang Hong's other hand. She'd never seen anything like it! Where was its paws?! Where was its ears?! Where was its fluffy fur?! It had scaly skin and feet and no ears!!!

Pogo looked over at the bunny with interest as the human carried the two of them out of the room and back into the examination room. The human set the two of them on the table together. Pogo crawled over to the bunny and was immediately hooked on the warmth her body sent out.

Jenai was a little surprised at the forwardness of the scaly thing but didn't mind to much. His cool body felt nice and she closed her eyes happily. She could get used to this kind of cuddling.

Guang Hong grinned at the hugging animals. He assisted the vet in checking all of the bearded lizard's vitals to find the problem. It was simply really, the creature simply needed a warmer environment which was an easy fix. He didn't have the heart to separate the animals yet and delayed on getting the lizard's owner from the waiting room.

Leo was relieved when the vet's assistant came out to tell him he could come back to the examination room. He was surprised to find Pogo cuddling up to a floppy-ear bunny. "Pogo you are such a lady's man. I left you for five minutes and now you got a girlfriend?" He said jokingly.

Guang Hong cleared his throat and spoke up "on the contrary it was Jenai who did the seducing" he looked off to the side shyly.

Leo looked over at the other man playfully. "Are you saying my lizard isn't cool enough for your bunny" he said tilting his head to the side.

Guang Hong couldn't help but smile "Oh no, I'm just saying my bunny might be too hot for your lizard to handle" he replied almost laughing now.

Seung Gil rolled his eyes at the flirting duo but said nothing. He knew he was just as guilty of this kind of behavior with Phichit sometimes. He ignored them as he wrote out the instructions for what must be done to insure the lizard's wellbeing. He set the prescription on the examination table and walked out of the room.

Jenai felt a warm glow growing in her chest as she watched her owner talking with Pogo's owner. It wasn't just the feeling of the bearded lizard snuggling into her. It was a feeling that their lives were going to be intertwined~

THE END


	2. Version one of Difference in temperature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original version of this that had a different plot line

Leo tapped his fingers on the side of the counter and sighed to himself. He'd had another failed date the night before. Every time things went the same, he'd meet a girl, they'd talk, and things would seem to be going well. Then Leo would mention that he had a pet bearded dragon and BLAM the girl would suddenly have to urgely leave or say that lizards were too icky. Pogo wasn't icky he was the coolest pet ever. Leo reached a hand into his pet's enclosure and scratched the creature's chin.

Pogo presses himself into his owner's fingers and growled happily. Leo gave the best chin scratches in the world. However Pogo was feeling restless and tried to climb out of his enclosure to roam around the store. Leo chuckled and helped him out before clipping a collar around Pogo's neck. 

Leo watched Pogo waddle off through the store aisles. His attention was diverted by the tickling of the bell on the store door. A delicate-looking young man entered looking nervously at the ground. "Hi there! You looking for a pet?" Leo asked giving the boy a reassuring smile.

Guang Hong nodded shyly still looking at floor. He followed the cashier towards the back of the store where the pets were kept. He was looking for something small and fluffy to keep him company. He shuddered looking at enclosures full of all kinds of creepy-crawlies.

Pogo was in a bit of a pickle at the moment. The other employees at the pet store had gotten wise to his ways. There was no easy way to climb up and see what was going on. From up high he could hear strained growls and he looked up to see a floppy-eared bunny squeezing their way out of their sliding door enclosure.

Jenai was a "designer-luxury" bunny. That was supposed to mean she wasn't much good for anything being pretty. However that crap didn't really matter to her honestly. She finally managed to wiggle free of her cage. She looked down off the edge of the shelf and spotted a lizard looking up at her. Jenai offered them a curious wave of her paw in greeting.

Pogo waved back at the bunny and helped them figure out the way to the floor so they could get acquainted easier. He shyly offered to show her around the pet store. Even though he was a cold-blooded reptile he could feel his snout heating up being so close to the pretty bunny.

Leo hadn't had this much fun in awhile. Most people already knew what kind of pet they wanted when they walked into the shop. The young man had no clue what he wanted and listened intently as Leo listed off the pros and cons of each kind of pet. 

Guang Hong was feeling very indecisive about what he wanted. He didn't want to leave yet the store employee was so much fun to listen too. Out of nowhere a loud crash came from the other side of the store. The employee raced towards the sound. From the corner of his eye Guang Hong spotted a lizard running across the ground. He dove after it trying to catch it.

Leo came to the site of a the crash to find only a bunny there trembling. He reached down to grab it but it evaded his fingers deftly. He chased the bunny back towards the front of the store and crashed into the young man who had grabbed Pogo. "Oww sorry about that" he said rubbing his head.

Guang Hong shook his head rapidly. "It's fine I managed to grab this lizard while it was running around" he held the bearded dragon up in triumph. He then caught sight of the bunny and felt his heart skip a beat.

Leo took Pogo gratefully from the young man. "Thanks for catching him. This reptile's my pet. His name is Pogo" he said with pride.

Guang Hong reached out to pet the lizard. "I think he's cool" he said his eye once again directed on the bunny.

Jenai hopped closer and almost into the boy's lap. She hoped this boy would take her home. That was her deepest wish right now.

Leo smiled at the compliment for his pet. "All my past dates didn't think so. They thought lizard were icky or to dangerous" he said sighing.

Guang Hong stroked the bunny's head "if I was on a date with you I'd not mind listening to you talk for hours about your lizard" he said dreamily.

Leo cocked his head to the side "I accept your date invitation" he said grinning at the young man. He watched him flush red. 

Guang Hong was flustered but didn't want to deny what had been implicated. "Wait I don't even know your name!" He said all of a flutter.

Leo chuckled "Leo, and you?" He said standing and helping the young man to his feet as well.

Guang Hong cradled the bunny in the crook of his arm. "Guang Hong" he replied. He and Leo then walked to the front of the store where he bought the bunny. Exchanging contact information and promising to meet that evening for a date Guang Hong stumbled out of the store with a happy grin~

EXTRA  
Your dog almost ate one of the bunnies Seung Gil

Does my face display giving a crap

WOOF

Mocha agrees with me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Months ago I promised another chapter for this
> 
>  
> 
> Here it is

"They're hopeless Pogo" Jenai said with a sigh. She nuzzled her boyfriend's scaly head in an annoyed manner. The they she was referring to was their owners Guang Hong and Leo. The humans had been living together for about a year now and there was obvious sparks of chemistry between them.

"I know Jenai I know, it's so frustrating watching them dance around each other like they don't like each other" he said licking his girlfriend's floppy ear. He shared Jenai's view on the hopeless humans.

"I'm starting to think it might be up to us to get them officially together" Jenai spoke thoughtfully as a plan started to form in her head. She quickly relayed it to Pogo. His eyes lit up in understanding and he nodded.

Suddenly there came the sound of the front door being unlocked. Guang-Hong closed the door behind him carefully. He hung his coat up and put his shoes away. He noticed his pet bunny was curled up all snug with his roommate's bearded dragon. He felt a pang of envy, he wished he was that close to Leo. However his longing wasn't worth losing his best friend over. He sat on the couch and stroked Jenai's ears lovingly.

Barely half an hour later Leo came home to a dozing Guang-Hong. He couldn't help but smile, the Chinese boy looked so cute when he was asleep. He put away his shoes and hung up his coat before sitting on the couch as well. He was on the other side of the cuddling floppy-eared bunny and bearded lizard. He scratched Pogo's head absentmindedly. 

At this point it was time to initiate the plan. Sometimes the pets would play a game of kissies with their owners. Basically the pets would do their equivalent of a kiss on their owner's face (nuzzling for Jenai, licking for Pogo) and then their owner's would respond in kind with a kiss. This was good and all but Leo and Guang-Hong didn't look when they kissed which was where the mischief was going to happen. 

Jenai kissed Guang-Hong's cheek and he kissed her head. Pogo kissed Leo's cheek and he kissed his head. This happened a few times before Jenai and Pogo kissed their owners' at the same time. Without looking Leo and Guang-Hong went in to kiss their pets and ended up lip-locking each other. They stayed in that position- frozen in place until a sound from upstairs broke their trance. The two pulled away from each other with flushed cheeks before going in for another kiss.

If the pets had hands they would have been high-fiving each other. As it was they had a little kiss of their own

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please request more if you liked this!


End file.
